Electronic wiring and circuitry is ubiquitous in the modern world. Many goods sold to the modern consumer incorporate various electronic devices and subsystems along with associated electric wiring and circuitry. These goods may be relatively large devices designed to remain stationary relative to a base, or relatively small devices designed to be carried by a user. Examples of such goods include homes and automobiles which may both include lighting, automation, and environmental control systems, as well as numerous other devices such as kitchen appliances, video systems, phones, watches, etc.
With many goods that incorporate electronic devices, the consumer may wish to modify the existing electronics in the device to add additional capabilities. For example, the owner of a home may wish to install an alarm and other security devices that are powered by existing circuitry in the home. As another example, owners of automobiles often wish to customize their automobile by adding aftermarket components such as custom stereo or lighting systems. When this is the case, the consumer or a hired technician will typically be required to cut existing wiring or other electrical connections in order to install the new electronic devices.
The process of cutting and re-wiring in order to add additional electronic components in homes, automobiles, or other systems is not only time consuming, but is also prone to error. Moreover, if the consumer decides that he or she does not like the newly added functionality provided by a previously installed aftermarket component and decides to remove the component, it is often difficult to restore the wiring system to its original condition. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a device that would allow a user to easily modify an existing wiring arrangement for an electronic system in order to add an additional electronic component to the system. It would also be advantageous if such a device were relatively inexpensive and easy to install. Additionally, it would be advantageous if such a device allowed the user to easily remove the installed component and return the wiring arrangement to its original configuration.